Unexpected Expectations
by Stars-Stripes1992
Summary: A series of one shots featuring Max/Zoe. How their relationship should develop. Rated M to be certain; romance, angst, drama, friendship, humour, flirtation and a sprinkle of naughty behaviour.
1. Chapter 1

I've decided to write some Max/Zoe fanfic because I'm intrigued by their developing relationship. This particular fanfic is going to be snippets from their relationship as I hope it pans out. However, knowing the writers of the show, it's very unlikely that it will… Anyway! It's going to be written in a series of one shot drabbles with a mixture of romance, angst and general flirtation and some naughtiness.

Obviously, I don't own Casualty or the characters.

The first part comes pretty much straight after the episode in which Zoe kisses Max, to thank him for the flowers. Other characters will be mentioned/used.

'**Morning Coffee, Paperwork and a Little Teasing'**

"You look happy."

Zoe looked up, the smile she was already wearing widening in her lips as Tess came into view. Cancelling the screen on her phone, she slipped it into her jacket pocket and took a thoughtful sup of her mocha. "I am, actually."

"Any particular reason?" Tess asked, falling into stride beside her colleague as they weaved through the already bustling ED.

"Erm… that would be telling." Zoe replied, opening the door to her office as they arrived.

Tess laughed softly with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sure it would."

Winking at her colleague, she entered the confines of her office and closed the door. Dropping her bag and throwing her jacket from herself to the sofa, she sighed and edged around the desk to her office chair; The paperwork she had purposefully forgotten yesterday was still waiting for her, emails quickly began to 'ping' to her attention as she turned on the laptop and her desk phone barked at her to make her aware of missed messages; she already knew that today was going to test her patience.

Knock, Knock!

"Come in." She instructed. It seemed her staff were further going to add to the burden.

"Hi." Max said softly, entering the office and closing the door quietly behind him.

Zoe looked up at the sound of his voice and almost instantly, the smile returned to her. "Hi."

"Erm…" He trailed off, standing with uncertainty by the door. It was clear he wasn't quite sure why he had come to her office. All he did know was that he had been able to get her off his mind since last night… well since his first moment in the department actually. He had almost ran to the office when he had seen her enter, telling Robin he needed to speak to her about something work related. His sister didn't need to know about his crush on the boss.

"Is there something I can do for you?" Zoe asked, sitting back in her chair and watching him. She could tell he was clearly a little unsure. Was it mean to tease him just a little?

"I have no idea why I've come to see you." He admitted sheepishly, his eyes searching every inch of her, too scared to truly focus. He was also toying with the button on his polo shirt, unsure of how to place his hands or how to stand.

"I'm busy with paperwork and emails." She told him, trying to remain calm and pretend as if she had at least some resolve. All she could actually think about was jumping the desk and kissing him again, still able to physically feel the electricity from the kiss they had shared the very evening before.

"Oh." He replied simply, clearly surprised by her direct admission. "I'll let you get on then."

Turning he reached for the door, before twisting his waist to catch another glimpse, before turning back and pulling at the handle of the door.

"Max."

At the sound of his name on her lips, he let go of the handle and turned back once more. This time he was met with her smile, his eyes trained on her as she stood from behind the desk and sashayed toward him. Watching her with eagerness in his eyes, he moved a little to the left and perched himself on the arm of the sofa. Biting his lip, he too began to grin as she advanced and stopped between his legs. "I thought you were going to act like nothing happened." He told her quietly, and honestly.

"I haven't stopped thinking about it, actually." She replied with equal honesty. Her eyes had found his now, and they were settled, watching one and other with uncertainty but also with desire.

"I tend to have that effect on most women."

Zoe laughed at this, throwing a playful punch towards his chest. "Do you tend to buy flowers for most women?"

Max swallowed hard and shook his head. "No, I tend to save that for the one's that drive me crazy, in a good way."

Zoe leaned further in towards him at this, using her hand to steady herself upon his chest. It was apparent just how Max's breath seemed to hitch as she did so, a blush creeping a little into his cheeks. It was wonderful to see, considering just how confident he always seemed around most other women. It was apparent she really did drive him crazy… in a good way.

"You can touch me you know. I won't bite." She told him, using a lowered soft tone, laced with suggestion and flirtation.

He nodded, swallowing hard once more as he eased his arms outwards, placing a hand on either side of her lips. The warmth of her skin, and intoxicating scent of her perfume was almost too much for his resolve in that moment. "You have no idea how insane you make me, do you? I've wanted to kiss you pretty much since my first day here."

Zoe smirked. She was more than aware of just how hard he had tried to catch her attention, right from that first morning they had been introduced. Back then, he wasn't anything particularly special but she had soon gotten to know him, worn down by his care free attitude and cheeky, flirtatious ways. Rebuffing his earlier attempts to woo her, hadn't happened because she didn't want to – actually, she liked him more than she let on – but the dynamics of their professional roles always seemed to stand between them. He was indeed right about the gap that stood between consultant and porter, but upon discovering he had sent her the flowers… Well ideology and logical thinking, seemed to pale in comparison.

"It's taken you long enough to give in to me though, hasn't it?" He teased, continuing to hold her hips tightly in his hands.

"You're just very persistent it seems."

Flicking his tongue over his lips, Max nodded. "But I usually get what I want in the end."

"Hmm," Zoe began, nodding and yet smiling at his self-assured cocky response. "And what might that be?"

"Why don't you let me take you out tonight and you can find out?"

Zoe knew she should say no, not tonight, not ever actually. There was paperwork to complete, emails to answer, a board meeting to prep for tomorrow, not even beginning to think about the dangerous game she was playing by dating a colleague, very much younger than herself, who happened to be the brother of one of her young nursing staff. And yet, she couldn't quite bring herself to let the words 'not tonight' slip from her lips.

Smiling, she nodded and allowed her other hand to touch his arm. "As long as you promise to show me a good time."

Max smirked, standing from where he had been perched and releasing her hips, the pager he carried bleeping furiously. "You'll realise what you've been missing out on all this time."

With that, he was gone from the office, allowing the door to shut with a slight bang behind him, leaving Zoe momentarily stunned at the loss of his hands and presence. Dispelling a heavy breath, she dropped her body into the welcoming comfort of the sofa cushions and sat for a moment in complete silence. What had she let herself in for?


	2. Chapter 2

I have decided to use tonight's episode as a prompt for this and changed it to a more... inappropriate ending ;) I hope you enjoy!

I don't own Casualty, the characters featured or any of the dialogue I have used in this chapter.

"**Are we off Hospital property yet?"**

The sound of her Jimmy Choo's were unmistakeable against the concrete; It was hard for him not to watch her approach, hips swinging with a dangerous rythmn, as the umbrella sheltered her from the barely there rain. He was still mad at her, of course, but he could not help but note the sexy edge she offered him as she came to stand before him.

Glancing down at her shoes, he smirked. "Glad to see you rescued your shoes."

"Yeah well some sacrifices are just too big." She retorted.

"Is that right."

Watching him pace backwards and forwards, eyes scanning the floor, she frowned and tipped her head a little to the left. "So… what are we looking for?"

"Huh?" He shot back, snapping up his head before rolling his eyes at her questions. "No… I'm just trying to work out where you hospital ends, and the rest of the world begins."

_God_, sometimes she hated the undeniable sarcastic tone he used in his words. It was clear she had pissed him off a little, or maybe quite considerably, during their earlier conversation; she didn't like to tell him off like a naughty school child but sometimes he deserved it. He was the kind of man that did not think about his actions and that ground against her, too used to the sensible decision making of the older men she had dated in the past. It didn't mean, of course, he didn't deserve an apology for her overly ratty behaviour. She had taken her frustration out on him after all.

"Listen, I'm sorry."

"No seriously, is it here? Or…" He continued, edging from one space to another barely a centimetre apart. "Is it here? Because it feels like it could be here, but I should probably check with you. Are we off hospital property yet?"

He was squaring up to her, their bodies almost against one and other. It was hard to concentrate with the warmth of his hot breath against the skin on her cheeks. She knew he was wearing her down inch my inch, second by second. So she nodded. "Yes. Yes we are."

"Good." He replied, lunging forward to close the small gap.

Yet, she pulled away from him with a warning tone. "Woah."

"Ok, so not in your hospital… but still in appropriate?" He asked her, hurt by her reaction to his need to kiss her. He often struggled to understand the actions of his boss… or his lover, however you chose to look at him. He stepped aside to let her pass him, clearly heading for home or somewhere other than this moment. And yet she still managed to surprise him.

"Max." She breathed, resting her arching her aching back as she allowed her umbrella to fold naturally. With clear intention, she reached out her left index finger and dragged it against the material of his jacket covering his back. The electricity between them was undeniable.

With another smirk, he turned and crossed the divide, pressing himself into the cool stone of the building that shielded them from the view of others. Instantly, her lips were against his, their tongues grinding against the other with a mixture of desire and passion; he could not comprehend the sexiness that oozed from every inch of the woman that was kissing him. All Max knew was that he needed to have her, and here seemed as good a place as any, despite the cold air and rainy atmosphere.

"I'm sorry about today." She breathed between brief pauses in their frenzied kissing. His hands had found the clothing underneath the mac she was wearing now, pulling at them, eager to find that skin that they covered from view. "It doesn't matter now." He told her with rasping breath, reaching the 'V' at the breast section of her dress and slipping two fingers underneath the material with intention. He knew he should probably take her home before he did this, clearly documented as her breath hitched and her neck muscles stiffened, and yet she did nothing to say or do anything to stop his ministrations as he guided them to the supple material of her bra. The mixture of sensations between the cold evening air and his hands, felt incredible.

"Jesus you're sexy." He groaned as she continued to kiss him, pushing the entire weight of her body into his, moulding them into the hard back board of the wall. All she could muster was a devilish grin in response, too taken by his fingers as they now worked themselves beneath the covering of her bra to her left nipple. It felt like the spreading of a wild fire as he latched to it, pulling and pinching with an expert ease.

Of course, Zoe knew they should stop; she had already chided him for trying to kiss in public and yet here he was, pinching her nipple as she kissed him hard in the darkness of the car park. She was struggling to comprehend how much she wanted this, especially as her own hands now seemed to have found themselves on the button supporting his jeans around his waist. All Max could do was smirk, knowing with each second that she touched him here, he was finding it increasingly hard to remain under control.

"I don't know what you've done to me." She murmured, her lips reaching around to the skin against his right ear. The sensation of her breath against him was wonderful, driving him inch by inch toward a heightened sense of pleasure. Begrudgingly pausing his work on her chest, he dropped his own hands to hers and helped her to slide his jeans down a little, barely exposing his waist as she allowed an involuntary groan to escape her perfect lips.

Satisfied he was exposed to an acceptable level, she broke from their skin to lip contact and threw her hands to the hem of her dress. It was an act of pure lust, too aroused to wait for them to reach her own address or his. It was not exactly a perfect decision to do this here but it was need, driving them both too wild to control themselves any longer. This clearly showed as he too gave her assistance, pushing the dress she wore upwards against her thighs before returning to the waist band of the underwear that clad her middle. It took him less than two seconds to have them drawn downwards, exposing her to him in her entirety.

"Are you sure you want to do this here?" He asked her, uncertain if this was how he was supposed to treat Zoe Hanna. It was hard to believe she had earlier resisted his need to kiss him the view of others, and now she stood with her underwear pooled at her ankles.

Breathing heavily, she swallowed hard and nodded. "I need to do this." She replied, quickly flicking her tongue against the cool skin in the crook between his shoulder and neck. "Right now."

He nodded and bit his lip, animalistic thoughts filling him in moments; reaching out to her, her grabbed her waist and flipped them around, now allowing her back to press into the cool brick. With ease, he grasped her a little tighter and lifted her from the ground, letting her shoes dangle dangerously from her feet as she pushed against her with his weight. "You're not going to be able to walk in those when I've done with you." He grumbled, referring to the heels she head earlier tried to dispose of, afraid of the attention they would attract if Robin had noticed she was wearing them.

"Jesus Max." She groaned, her tone deep and hoarse with the anticipation of what was to come as he held in this position, teasing her as his arousal pressed into her bare thigh.

"Tell me what you want." He murmured, now reaching his lips up to her own ear.

"I want you to…" She trailed off, unable to hold the words in her throat. It was an unfamiliar sensation to her, not used to this particular desire from the other men she had slept with.

"Tell me." He pushed, pressing himself a little harder into her. It was almost too much for the both of them to handle.

"I want you to-"

Yet his undeniable need for her became too much, entering her without a second thought as he braced her body against the wall to support his rythmn; at first he rocked slowly, back and forth to ensure they were both of the same page, before he began to pick up the pace and grind his entire body against hers. Right in that moment, it didn't matter that they were barely hidden from view from the car park, or that indeed they were having sex in the car park of the hospital. Their sole aim was the pleasure of the other person.

*/\*

Yanking her underwear back up her hips, she smoothed down her dress and grinned wildly in Max's direction. "Thanks for that."

Quickly, he lunged forward and pressed a lingering kiss to her lips as he buttoned his jeans up. "Not a problem."

"So I'll see you tomorrow at work?" She added, buttoning up her jacket and biting her lip with a little uncertainty. This was not a situation she often found herself in when it came to men.

"How about I see you tomorrow in my bed?" He offered, smiling warmly with a slight teasing note to his tone, holding out his hand to her as he did.


	3. Chapter 3

'**Holby Olympics'**

"How was the conference?"

Zoe Hanna twisted her heel, stubbing out the ashes of the cigarette she had just finished smoking, a smile creeping into her lips at the sound of his voice. "It was long and boring. Connie tried to give some inspirational speech about trauma being-"

She was instantly silenced by the sight of Max's raised eyebrows and unsure expression. "It doesn't matter." She added, clearly aware this was not the most exciting pre-pillow talk she could muster. He hadn't asked for details, more out of politeness than anything else.

"I'm interested, honestly." He told her with a smirk in his lips, teasing her in a way that only he seemed to be able to do. Of course, he had no ounce of understanding into what she was referring to, but listening to her talking was enough. Biting his lip with a little uncertainty, he parted his lips and spoke. "Do you wanna get a drink or…"

"No, you're not interested." She replied, laughing a little as she watched him lean against the wall of the entrance to the ED. There was certainly more allure to his offer than it first appeared, yet she wasn't sure that the local watering hole was really where she wanted to end one of the longest days she had endure of later. "And no, I think the bottle of white I know you have in your fridge sounds more appealing."

"How do you know I'm alone?" He questioned, his features expressing little that would make it easy to guess if he was simply teasing her once more.

"I heard Robyn and Lofty making plans for late drinks after work." She retorted, grinning a little as she managed to play the younger man at his own game.

For a moment he watched her, clearly taken by the glint that expressed itself in her eyes before shaking his head and standing upright once more. "Then I better get us a cab."

*/\*

"The wine is in the fridge." He mumbled in between feverish kisses. They had barely made it through the front door before Zoe had begun an assault on his shirt buttons.

Stepping backwards, she allowed herself to fall against the cool of the hallway wall, bare shoulders welcoming the sensation as he stepped to her. She peered up at him, her hot breath ragged and uneven against his cheeks as he smiled, passion clearly visible in its presence. Taking a moment to collect herself, she begun to smile too, forming her lips to express a few quiet words. "I think we both know I didn't agree to come here just for your wine."

Instantly their lips were reconnected for a few moments before he let his slip, guiding them across her chin, down the nape of neck and then towards the fleshy apex of her left breast, barely visible above the neckline of the purple dress she wore. Guttural groans emitted from her lips, clearly driven wild by the man who controlled the warm sensations across her chest. "Maybe we should take this upstairs before Robyn gets home." She managed, her chest heaving as she felt his hands join where his lips had been. He was pulling at the material, trying in ernest to expose all he could to his hot, wet trail of kisses.

"I don't know." She heard him say, clearly distracted by his ministrations as one hand found its way around the back of her dress, to the zip that kept it upright. "I kind of like the idea of being caught."

Max relished in hearing her giggle, clearly amused by his playful remark. Now having seemingly released the zipper a little, he was satisfied and stood back to admire his handy work; Zoe Hanna holding up the dress that had dropped off her shoulders and was barely remaining in place to cover her modesty. With a grin that expressed childishness and yet wanton desire, he tilted his head a little in the direction of the stairs that would lead them to his bedroom. "Last one up has to do a strip tease."

*/\*

Dispelling a soft breath, Zoe wriggled free of Max's arm that was keeping her against his chest and allowed her to role onto the mattress beside him. Her eyes closed for a few brief moments, clearly tired from their extensive activities. "I really shouldn't stay tonight." She said quietly.

"You always say that." He retorted, the sound of her words so familiar to him. It was a brief few moments that they always seemed to return to post-sex.

"Tonight I really mean it." She tried again, adjusting her head on the pillow as her eyes met the ceiling and her lips met a smile.

Max laughed lightly. "You always say that too."

Sighing a little once more, she turned her head in the material of the pillow and was met with the warm expression of her lover. It annoyed her only a little just how much power he seemed to have over her; every time they came together, he seemed to have a way of causing her to lose all sense of rationale in the choices she made.

"Max I-"

"Let me get us the wine I promised." He told her, cutting across whatever it was she was about to say. It was possibly something regarding her want to leave, even though he knew she probably wouldn't. There had been so many of these same scenarios recently, that he almost felt he could second guess her next manoeuvre before she made it. Sitting upright, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his ruffled her a little.

"How did you manage that?" He heard her ask him, now seemingly also sat upright beside him in the bed, clutching the sheets around her bare chest. Within a few moments, he felt her weight shift as she came to her knees and the feel of her hand on the back of his head. The injury he had sustained earlier that day was still tender, more so now she seemed intent on probing the work of one of her registrars.

"It's nothing." He replied quickly, taking his feet and reaching down for his underwear, Zoe's hand now heavy from the sudden loss of contact.

Eyeing him with a certain air of uncertainty, Zoe raised her eyebrow which Max met as he turned back to face her, now pulling on his t-shirt. "I wouldn't say six stitches is nothing, Max."

"I just caught my head in a doorway, that's all. Cal stitched it for me… as a favour."

It was a blatant lie, of course it was, although the part about Cal stitching the cut for him was at least in some part the truth. He couldn't exactly tell her the truth however, quite aware that the news of their antics would not be at all welcomed by the person who ran the department. Max had been on the end of many of Zoe's stern rants, and if he could avoid it, he certainly was not going to incite riots.

"You're lucky, it looks quite superficial." She told him, watching as he once more touched the matted piece of hair that covered the wound.

Turning to the door, he let his hand clasp the doorway and a small smirk played in his lips out of view of the woman in his bed. "I'll be five minutes."

*/\*

"I've had to break into Robyn's stash of red. I think she polished off that bottle of red you-"

Max's ramble was cut off med-sentence as he re-entered the bedroom, greeted with the sight of a sleeping Zoe Hanna, curled beneath the week old, tired sheets almost central in the mattress. "Clearly I've been more than five minutes." He mumbled to himself, smiling as he placed the glasses and bottle he had collected besides the bed. Pulling back the sheets a little, he quickly proceeded to remove his clothing once more, before creeping onto the mattress besides Zoe. "Move over you." He told her quietly, assisting her body to shift to accommodate him in the small space she had left. Replacing the covers, he marvelled at the instant reaction the presence of himself in the bed seemed to have on her; twisting in her slumber, she seemed to curl into him and allowed her head to lull against the warm welcome of his bare chest.

"Max," She grumbled sleepily, moving a little again, prompting him to place an uncertain arm around her torso. "I can't stay tonight. I'm just having five minutes."

"If you say so." He replied, his eye lids seemingly growing heavily as she felt himself relax in their current position. It was the first time he could recall that they had ended their evening like this, Zoe's usual 'no cuddling' rule strictly abided by, but tonight he was going to enjoy that she was clearly too tired to argue with him.

"Max." She mumbled suddenly after a few moments of silence.

"Mm?" He replied, he too clearly taken by a sudden desire to sleep as every muscle in his body seemed to loosen.

"Next time you decide to hold the Olympics in the basement, can you at least try and win me back the tenner I bet on you?"

He smiled at her words, now very nearly upon the edge of sleep; clearly she had been aware of their antics and, most likely, just how he had come to receive medical attention from Cal. It was surprising that she hadn't said a word to any of them, considering the fact they had probably broken a million and one of her's and the trust's rules, but he wasn't going to say anything further. For now they were both ready for sleep, worn down by their days work and by the subsequent evening's activities. Instead, he turned his head little and pressed his lips into the shaft of her hair, nodding a little as he did so.

"Goodnight, Zoe."

"Goodnight, Max."


End file.
